Your Gone, Im Alone
by Sakura Butterflies
Summary: Sakura Haruno,age 18 struggles to keep herself together. Her wolf pup Nara is acting up, Sasuke tells her his feelings about her, the Akatsuki is planning on something evil, Orochimaru wants her, and her parents finaly tell her about the Haruno bloodline.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Butterflies: Hey Everyone! okay this IS my first fic and I dont know what the hell im doin'! please dont hate me for it ill try harder!!!! no angry mobs!

Itachi: Just get on with it! noob...

Sakura butterflies: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!??!?!

Itachi: hn...

Sakura Butterflies: jeez your just like your younger brother! or he is like you...

Anyways!

Disclamer: I do NOT own Naruto!!!!

oh and you ppls can just call me kura-chan

Chapter One - Changes

Sakura walked away from the Uchiha household, with a slight devilish grin on her face..She did it, she finaly gave it to Sasuke...Uchiha Sasuke...She finnaly gave him...a note...

_'jeez i didnt know you had it in you!...er...me!...us! now we just have to prove him that we are strong and he will be head over heels! Ofcouse we HAVE to play hard to get! a little punnishment for the Uchiha! CHA!'_

inner Sakura just went on and on...

'quite down...dont be so sure...it is true that we have spent the past 6 years training our butts off...but that doesnt mean he will exept us...he just came home yesterday says Tsunade-sama...we need to get ready' the

pink hair kunoichi hushed herself before setting off to her appartment.

Six whole years...she was 12 when he left...Leaving her with a simple "thank you" and a migrain that could kill...she is now 18 years old, living in an appartment by herself, with nothing but a wolf pup to keep her company.

Oh how she loved her little pup. She saved her when she was in the village hidden in the snow...The poor wolf pup got lost from its mother and had a broken paw. Sakura picked up the pup and healed its paw

as fast as she could. She could feel the little thing shivering from the cold so she jently put the pup in her heavy jacket,making sure she could still breathe.

she wispered soft calming words to the pure white wolf pup with little black ear tips. She then decided to name the pup Nara because her eyes were as blue as Naruto's...and reminded her so much of him.

When she got her key out to her appartment she opened the door only to see a little Nara on the couch with her legs wide open and drooling on the pillows.Sakura giggled at the sight while walking

over to her little Nara and patted her on the head...startiling the little pup. The jaded eyed girl went straight to her room and opened her closet door to get ready for her little "date" (A/N so she called it) with Sasuke.

She picked out a black, strapless top that only covered her chest. Then she pulled out a black mini skirt that had a little skull in the front righthand corner on the bottom. She sliped thoughs on and put on black shoes.

She wore socks that were a dark pink and...ofcouse..black... Now its time for her accesories...She walked to the other side of her room and pulled out two belts; one was a dark pink that matched her socks and yes, the other one black. She tilted the belts when she put them on to form a slight x on her hips.

She then put on a choker-necklace that had a white, wolf head pendent on it with dark red eyes. She has changed over the past six years, she wasnt her annoying 12-year-old girl anymore. Her curves was an hourglass shape and her body matured, along with her mind and ninja skills.

She trained under Tsunade-sama and surprassed her. She was now an ANBU captain and medicnin. Her fighting skills and jutsus' are incredible, she has inhuman strength, her chakra resurves are the strongest, and every man that has seen her fall head over heels for her drop-dead body and personality.

She now left her room and walked out the door, making sure to lock up and put a chakra barrier over it. (A/N very protective over her Nara) When she was satisfide she left her appartment and walked passed the bridge, where she used to meet up with Naruto,Sasuke,and Kakashi-sensei for missions.

She looked at the moon in awe, how she loved it! whenever it was a full moon she would sit outside with Nara and playfully howl at the moon with her. Then she finaly reached her destination. it was a grassy plane in the middle of the Konoha forest, where you could see the stars more closely and clearly...

Sakura got snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someones presens near by.. '_hnm...their chakra level is high, its abvious they dont intend on sneaking up on me, and they didnt mask their chakra' _

"Glad you made it...your five minutes early.." Sakura smirked as she turned around to face Sasuke Uchiha

"hn...what did you need, your wasting my time, tomarrow i have to train so lets just get what ever we're doing over with." was his simple reply.

_**END OF CHAPTER ONE!!!!!**_

I hope you all liked it! yeah i made a little cliffy lol...I need at least 2 good reveiws to egg me on to continue so I know atleast SOMEPEOPLE like it lol...

oh and Im going to make a poll! I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD PUT LEMON IN THIS FIC!!!! I really want to but im not so sure if I should!

okays im out! pleaze peeeze reveiw! (i really want to continue but im not going to with out the reveiws!!)

bai bai!

KuRa-ChAn 3


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to update! (not that anyone cares--u) I just wanna thank all my reveiwers! LOVE YOU ALL!!!! .

I also want to thank my best friend Raquelle who sat in the library every day with me to help me when i got stuck!!!! Thank you Quelle Quelle!!!

YEAH...ON WITH THE FIC! DOWN WITH THE STALLING!!!!! -U

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto but I do own Nara the Wolf pup! -

Your Gone Im Alone

Chapter 2: Red Clouds,Red Eyes

"Sasuke, you might want to get comfortable, this could take a wile." Sakura responded just as cold.

"hn..." Was all Sasuke could respond back as he walked over to a big rock and sat on it, staring at Sakura as if she had a huge bug on her face.

"Sasuke, when you left Konoha that night, I suffered a great deal of pain. I couldnt sleep for months. I would hardly eat. I stayed in my room for most of the days. But then, something clicked.I thought that if I got stong enuf, you would see that im not weak and you would come back for me. So I asked Tsunade-sama to train me.And to my surprize, she wanted me to be her right hand woman, and that when she would leave this world, I would be the next in line..." Sakura said wile sitting next to Sasuke on the rock.

"Where are you going with this Sakura."

"Im saying, that I've gotten alot stronger over the past years when you left. I surprassed Tsunade and Im the greatest Kunoichi in all of Konoha,Sasuke, I did it all for you." was all she could reply.

"Sakura, no matter how much you train, no matter who you surprass...You will always be weak to me. You have been weak all your life, and you will continue to be so. You are nothing but an annoying fangirl to me Sakura, that is all you ever will be.I have no feelings whatsoever for you, if thats where your headding with this Sakura...And all thoughs years I have been nice to you, it was all a lie. I did it just because you were a teammate. If you werent, you would probly be dead right now." Sasuke said with an emotionlessness plastered on his face.

"...b-but...Sa-" was all she could manage, she felt tears comming to her eyes _oh no...no no no no no! I cant cry infront of Sasuke! he will think I am weak!,_Sakura thought. _**he already thinks we are weak.I say we beat this basterd to a pulp! watch him scream! Make him pay for what he has put us through! Sakura, we are stong! dont ,let that jack-ass say we airnt! MAKE HIM PAY!!!,**_ Inner Sakura got the best of her, because just then, Sakura jumped of the rock she was on, stood in front of Sasuke, pumped alot of chakra in her right hand, and gave Sasuke the bitch-slap of his life.

"What the fu-" was all Sasuke could manage before he flew across the plane and slammed into five trees, breaking four of them and causing the third one to nearly fall on him.

"DAMN YOU SASUKE!!!! GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE!!!! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU HATE Y-O-U!!!!!" Sakura Screamed at the top of her lungs before she went into a full-speed-sprint back to her appartment.

All she could think about was returning to Nara and giving her a big hug, and maybe even giver her a steak or deer leg. She wanted to just go home and cry wile Nara-chan snuggled into her for comfort. '_home'_ she kept repeating in her head as she approched the door to her appartment..

With Sasuke

"damn it" Sasuke muttered as one hand rubbed his cheek and the other rubbed his back. He didnt think she could hit so hard, heck, he didnt think she would even hit him! He just thought that she would just run and cry or beg him for her to love him..

Just then a hissy voice interupted his toughts,

Orochimaru..was all he could think.

"That went well." Orochimaru chuckled in a sarcastic way

"Orochimaru-sama, I did my end of the bargen, now it is time to do yours. WHERE IS MY BROTHER!" Sasuke screamed.

"sheeeh sheeh sheeeh, It appears your brother is in Konoha..." Orochimaru replied.

"what?! where in Konoha! Damn you! where!"

" It appears he also has intrest in our little cherry blossom, for he is in her appartment waiting for her...heeeh heeh this will be interesting" Orochimaru said while looking off into the distance.

"wha-WHAT!!!!! I HAVE TO TELL SAKURA!!!! " Sasuke yelled before he darted after Sakura.

_no...oh no...Sakura, please be alright...dont go to your home...please! _he repeated in his head over and over again.He may have said he didnt love her, but he did. Alot. He loved her ever sense he laid eyes on her when they were young. He just didn show it because his brother told him that love was for fools, and fools are weak._**Brother...**_ he thought as he turned the corner... now he could see her appartment building in the horizen of his veiw..._Almost there...hang on Sakura..._

Back With Sakura

Sakura broke the barrier around her appartment and took out her key. When she opened the door she expected to see Nara sitting on the couch watching T.V. or running up to her. But there was nothing. _oookay thats odd...maybe she is sleeping on the bed..._She thought as she headed for her room.

As she walked in she noticed it was pitch black. "jeez Nara, nocturnal much?" she teased as she flipped on the light switch. Oh god she wished she didnt. She saw 2 men in dark robe-cape things that had red clouds on it. She looked to the side and she saw a knocked out wolf pup, drooling everywere on the carpet. She focused back to the men.

She noticed that one had blue skin, and had a tatoo on his face that looked like gills, and as he grinned at her she saw his razer sharp teeth..._okay...um a shark man...and who is the other guy?_ she thought as she glanced at the other man.

He had lines on his face and red eyes..._wait...red eyes...Thats the Uchiha blood line...this is...oh no..._"Itachi Uchiha..." she wispered as her eyes grew wide and she stubbled back agenst the wall.

"Che che...So you know me ne? thats good..." Itachi responded as he disappered in a puff of smoke and the next thing Sakura knew...He was holding her hands above her head and his chest was pressed agenst hers...

"Kisame, go report to leader...Ive got everything under control..."

_**DunDunDun!!!!!!! wahahahaahha kinda clifffy eh? Eh? WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! ahem... anyways...Reveiw please!!!! Oh and yeah this is an ItachixSakura fic. With very very little SasukexSakura!**_

_**Well peas out! please review!!!!! Pleeze?!!?! Pretty Pleeze?1!?!?**_

_**KuRa-ChAn **_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank You Reviewers! Yeah I know its been a long time sense I've updated…and I feel really bad about letting you all hang off of my cliffy…

I kinda, uh, made a new account and I wrote a new story on that one….and Im working on that one instead because I didn't like this one very much and I thought it was really stupid… So! Review my other story for me! While I try and update a new chappie for this one because a lot of people want me to. Tee hee! This is challenging but I can do it CHA!!! Okay so my other fan fic is

Crimson Reflection by -'-Dangerously Wicked-'-

(this story should be updated in about a week or two…I need Ideas people!)

Well… thank you all so very much for reviewing and hanging off my cliff lawl!

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!! I GIVE YOU CHAPTER 3!!!!**

**Thanks for waiting **

"What? You know this is both of our mission, therefore, I have to be here. What are you

planning to do? Rape the girl?" Kisame responded with a matter-of-factly.

"Don't be ridicules, I don't need to explain myself to you. Just do as your told. As for you…" Itachi glanced over at Sakura.

"Don't try anything. I am much to strong for you and can easily snap you and your wolf pups neck. Come with us and there will be no harm done. Yet, that is."

"What the hell! You can just sneak into my house, nock out my pup, slam me agents the wall and threaten me, then expect me to go with the likes of you two!" she spat at Itachi and forced him off of her.

"You have no choice in this matter. Leader said he would like to speak with you, and what leader wants, leader gets. Sorry kitten but come with us without a hassle, or we will have to nock you out like how we did with your pup." Kisame responded.

"hn…The leader of akatsuki? Well in that case lets go. Maybe he can help me with my…Revenge shall I say? Oh and Kisame….DONT CALL ME KITTEN YOU RETARD!"

"Shut up Sakura. We have a visitor. Get your pup, and put on this cloak. You might as well put a slash through you head band." Itachi scolded as he peeked out the window.

"What? Why? I'm so NOT putting a single scratch on my head band!"

"DAMN IT JUST DO WHAT HE SAYS YOU STUBERN KUNOICHI!" Kisame lost his temper. Why couldn't she just do what she was told? Was it so hard to just follow someone else's directions? She does it all the time doesn't she?

He stormed over to Sakura and yanked off her head band. He pulled out his katana, and sliced it perfectly. Then he pulled her head over to him, turned her around and put it back on her.

"Was that so hard?" Kisame asked.

All she did was glare at him before she put on the cape, got her bag with supplies in it. Then she walked over to Nara and put her in her bad but left his head hanging out of the zipper part, so she could still breathe. She put her bag on backwards so if Nara ever started to fall out, she could catch her in time.

When she finished, Sakura walked over to were Itachi was standing, and gave him a nod, telling him she was well ready. Itachi just gave a lazy nod to her and Kisame, and opened the window.

"Sasuke, you may come in if you wish, but we are leaving about now and we don't need time for your foolishness" Itachi said, not even facing the door as it burst open by a panting Sasuke.

"damn you…Huff…Itachi…Sakura! Why are you not fighting back?! Don't tell me your going with _them_.!?" Sasuke had a pissed off look on his face.

Sakura turned around and look at Sasuke with disgust.

"What? I thought you didn't _care _Sasuke. I thought you said people who care for others are weak. What do you expect me to do? Stay here in this pathetic excuse for a village, and cry over you not loving me? Maybe the old Sakura would do just that, but I'm not like that anymore Sasuke. I hate you. A lot. I really don't care what you think of me. I am going, whether you like it or not. But unlike you, I'm not coming back unless I get to assassinate you, or anyone in this village. I couldn't care less about all of you. You are but mere tools that have rusted. I have no more use of you all. Now if you excuse us, we have wasted enough time already." Sakura turn towards Itachi, silently asking if it's time to leave.

He was silent for a brief second, taking in what she had just said to Sasuke. And nodded.

He had never seen this side of Sakura, the one he knew when he was 13 was weak, juts as her name indicated. But now, she's a blood thirsty blossom, and should have been named

Steel blossom or something. He watched as she jumped out of the window, followed by Kisame. He was just about to jump out but he turned around to his brother with an emotionless face.

"I don't know what got into her either, little brother. You must have done a shit load to piss her off. Of all the mistakes you have made in this pitiful life of yours. I do say, turning her down was your worst. You truly are foolish. No matter. This new Sakura has come to my intrest, and what I want I get."

With that said, Itachi turned back around and jumped out of the window, with a smirk of triumph on his face.

Sasuke was left dumbfounded. But it soon all clicked in his head as he thought of a plan.

A plan, to get Sakura back, and make her his. _Permanently._ And It seems there is going to be a war between brothers for a certain blossom.

If only she knew what was coming.


End file.
